1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for peeling protection film for flat display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a self-emitting organic light-emitting device. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses generally have a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The devices display images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer and, thus, light is emitted. However, it is difficult to achieve a high light-emission efficiency, and thus intermediate layers, including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, etc., are optionally additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are very sensitive to moisture or oxygen and may deteriorate due to moisture or oxygen. Thus, lifespan of an organic light-emitting display apparatus may be reduced due to moisture or oxygen. In order to protect an organic light-emitting display apparatus from moisture or oxygen, an encapsulation thin film formed of an encapsulation glass or a polymer is used.